


Hugs

by Trixxster103



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, and they all get one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixxster103/pseuds/Trixxster103
Summary: After everything that happened, all they could do was hug until it stopped hurting.Takes place after the latest Steven-bomb, directly after "That Will Be All". Drabble. Implied Pearlnet if you squint.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Steven Bomb gave me so many feelings, and I felt bad for how horribly the gems were treated, especially Pearl. They all needed a hug.

Pearl was busy calculating the probable co-ordinates of the Rubies floating in space when she was nearly tackled to the floor. When she regained composure – the papers she’d been doing her math on now scattered about the ship – she realized that Amethyst was latched onto her at the waist, warm arms wrapped around her, the younger gem’s face nuzzling into her stomach.

“Steven told me what happened. Holly Blue’s a real bitch, huh?” Amethyst muttered into Pearl’s tunic, breath hot and moist against the fabric.

A tension Pearl didn’t know she’d been feeling rolled off her, and her shoulders sagged. Placing a hand on Amethyst’s head and leaning into the hug, Pearl replied, “Don’t swear in front of Steven.” There was no bite to the admonishment. Pearl was much too tired for that.

With a thud, the weight and warmth at her side increased, and Pearl felt the mess of Steven’s curls brush against her arm. “Amethyst is right, even if she did swear,” Steven told her, trying to hug her tight enough to make the hurt go away.

“Well, she was mean to you two, too. It’s not as if I’m the only one she treated poorly.” Pearl flushed, the blue spilling across her face slowly, a strange watery feeling in her throat. If she’d had a heart she would’ve sworn that it was aching, but the good kind of ache.

“Do you want the hug or not, P?”Amethyst teased with a light chuckle.

“Please.” Pearl struggled to keep the crack from her voice.

“I think we all need a hug,” Garnet added smoothly, sweeping up behind Pearl to pull all of them into her arms, though not without sneaking a quick kiss to Pearl’s gem. Amethyst chuckled, noticing, and Steven resolved to ask them about it later. For the moment he was content to enjoy the warm embrace the four of them held.

“Sorry.” Garnet spoke, her breath ghosting against Pearl’s neck. She didn’t have to explain what for.

“It’s alright. We were just playing our roles. We changed the future and that’s what matters,” Pearl replied, though her tone was clipped and tight.

“’m still sorry.”

“I’m sorry I missed that epic beat down you gave Holly Blue, Pearl!” Amethyst said, wrapping her dangling legs around Pearl’s waist. Steven was practically in her arms by this point and all them were being held above the ground with Garnet’s strong arms around them. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, yeah! You’re a rock star, Pearl!”

“Thanks.”

And for the first time that day, Pearl felt like it could be true.


End file.
